


Pink Bows and Bunny Rabbits

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Fluff, POV Female Character, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pink Bows and Bunny Rabbits

A soldier, even one with a sharp smile and a knack for finding the best of the worst selection of attire, never dressed very stylishly. As a result, Polly had seen Maladicta looking good in oversized stinking great-coats, once-white shirts that had long since turned brownish grey, tattered and frayed uniform coats and trousers covered in old blood, boots without toes, and tattered grey socks. It was vampiric, to be sure, but it was almost heartening to see how anything could be imbued with a sense of style.

This, however, was too much even for her.

'What?' said Mal to Polly's surprised laughter. 'You're always complaining that my feet are cold.'

'I'm sorry.' Polly dropped on the bed and started taking off her own boots. 'They're just so... fluffy.'

She looked again at Mal's feet, crossed at ankles and propped up on the bedpost, and covered with a pair of new woollen socks, patterned in Shufti's unmistakable style with pink bows and bunny rabbits. Mal wiggled her toes within the socks, making Polly laugh again, and pulled her down among the covers. It was not hard to make Polly forget about socks when there were er ums to be considered.


End file.
